Bonding
by Araya Phantom
Summary: Jasper is left with the responsibility of Bella Swan one night. A simple trip to the grocery store, plus an unwanted vampire visitor, changes their awkward relationship for the better. Jasper x Bella friendshipXsibling story. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Bonding

A/N: I was thinking about a little BellaxJasper story, and this sibling thing popped into my head.

--

"Bella. Bella. You can open your eyes now, we're home." Bella reluctantly opened one eye to make sure her fiancé was telling the truth, and relaxed, opening the other.

"Ed-ward," she moaned. Edward grasped my hand in his.

"Look, just for the weekend, and Jasper will be there ,too. I'm sure Alice will get, well, _distracted_." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The brunette groaned, and covered her forehead.

"BAD MENTAL IMAGES, Edward," she cried. He chuckled, as he zipped over to her side, opening the door like a chauffer, bowing as he did. Bella giggled, and stepped out of the Volvo, and smoothed her jeans.

Edward unlocked the door to let them selves in, and Bella was attacked by a beautiful vampire with short pixie-like hair in a brand-new silver designer dress.

"Alice-must-breath-still-human," Bella choked out. The girl, Alice, gave an apologetic look and smoothed out her dress.

"Rosalie, Emmett and I are going for a HUGE concert! It's going to be crazy!" She burst.

"What about Jasper?" Edward intervened. Alice shot a look at the handsome blonde leaned casually against the doorframe that led to the kitchen.

"HE doesn't want to come, and Bella absolutely hates going anywhere without you, Ed," She replied, trying to calm down. At least until Jasper worked his magic(quite literally) on her. Edward chuckled and Bella sent her fiancé a dark look, which caused him to shut up.

At the moment, Emmett shot down the stairs, looking "suave" , as he liked to call himself, in nice jeans and a button up t-shirt.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, and the two did their handshake, which was high-fiving each other twice with opposite hands and exclaiming, "JAZZ HANDS!" and throwing their hands out at either sides, wiggling their fingers as they did so.

The rest of the Cullens in the room seemed to be slightly afraid.

Rosalie arrived shortly after, in a red silk dress, her hair perfectly straight and practically glowing. She came down and did something completely unlike herself; she came down to Bella and gave her a hug.

Edward seemed to look as though he was about to pass out, Bella was slightly afraid this wasn't Rosalie, Emmett went to find something to eat, Jasper watched with an unreadable expression, and Alice knew this was going to happen for a while.

"It's so nice to see you, Bella. I see you took my advice on the hair," she noted Bella's loosely curled hair. Bella blushed and nodded.

"Jasper, I'm pretty sure this is Rosalie. She's been giving Bella hair advice forever now." Edward murmured, answering Jasper's thoughts. Jasper remained at the door, his expression still unreadable, but a perfect eyebrow was arched ever so slightly.

--

_An hour later_

--

"Are you hungry, Bella?" The girl jolted up from her notebook, covering it hastily when she noticed Jasper in the doorway.

"I forgot to go grocery shopping with Esme and Carlisle. Where are they, anyways?" Jasper chuckled.

"On a date. They went down to that lovely Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Shall we go to the grocery store?" Bella jumped off of the large red armchair( named Carlisle's Chair) and pulled her jacket on.

The two walked in silence to Jasper's car, surprisingly a black Honda Hybrid.

"I'd rather drive something more environmentally-friendly, unlike the rest of my family." Bella laughed, recalling the special car Edward had gotten to take her to prom.

They reached the local shopping mart in around five minutes, due to Jasper's more calm driving, but ended up getting a far parking stall. They got out, and after a few steps away from the car, Jasper placed a protective arm in front of Bella.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Little Jasper Hale and that oaf, Bella Swan. Hmm, I wonder how Cullen would feel when he found out his loving little girlfriend was cheating on him with his own brother, don't you?"

--

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Will probably get the next chapter up by Monday the latest.

PLEASE R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonding

**A/N: Next Chappie! Sorry about the cliffy! Thank you to my lovely reviewers: **_nodoubtrox__O r i g i n a l1__iheartreading__abbey123__rockstarluver003__fantasyfan7__exitlight__Kiss My Fang__LaLaLovely47__Jacobhater__Great Aunt Florence_**I love you guys!! Really! I kept my promise. Monday, here it is!!!**

**I really hate putting evil OCs in Fanfiction, but I had to make this one exception. Sorry!**

--

_Recap_

_They reached the local shopping mart in around five minutes, due to Jasper's more calm driving, but ended up getting a far parking stall. They got out, and after a few steps away from the car, Jasper placed a protective arm in front of Bella._

"_Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Little Jasper Hale and that oaf, Bella Swan. Hmm, I wonder how Cullen would feel when he found out his loving little girlfriend was cheating on him with his own brother, don't you?"_

--

Jasper snarled at the voice. Bella stepped back behind Jasper, shaking slightly. Using his power, he calmed her down, but kept her remaining behind his back. A tall man stepped into view, his coal black eyes shining in the dark. Another vampire.

"Get back, Bella," he murmured quietly to Bella. He pulled her back, and stepped forward to the vampire.

"Blaise, I would appreciate it if you would please leave Bella and I alone," Jasper growled. Soon they engaged in a vampire battle.

This new vampire, Blaise, pulled out a strange weapon, a wavy dagger. Bella breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the knife would probably not hurt Jasper. Blaise snickered, and sharply skimmed the side of Jasper's neck and across his chest, causing him to writhe in pain. Jasper fell to the ground, and Blaise snickered.

"You're not worth it, Hale." He said, dropping the dagger to the ground and disappearing.

"Jasper!" Bella exclaimed, dropping to his side.

"Are you alright?" He asked her hoarsely. Bella groaned.

"Jeez, Jasper. I'm not the one who got attacked by a psychopathic vampire, idiot!"

The blonde sighed, and attempted to get up. Bella helped him into the passenger's side of the Honda, and drove as fast as she could to the Cullen house.

"Lay here." She ordered him to lay down on Esme's long black couch. He took off his shirt(which was quite embarrassing for Bella), and wiped up the silvery blood-like substance oozing from his skin.

"W-what was that? I thought vampires couldn't get hurt?" Jasper winced as she began to bandage up his bare chest tightly. Bella covered his chest with a fleece blanket, before helping him sit up and carefully bandaging his neck with gauze.

"I don't know. You still have the dagger he used to, uh, _assassinate,_ me?" Bella nodded.

"We should show it Carlisle. He'll know what to do," Jasper whispered quietly. The phone rang, and Bella jerked up to answer.

"Alice? Yes, he's alright. Yes, I did take care of him. Yes, you can talk to him." Bella handed Jasper the phone, smiling slightly. Jasper listened quietly as Alice yelled at him over the phone, while Bella tried to contain her laughter. He got off the phone, and saw Bella giggling.

"Alice's probably called Edward. Just wait till you hear him," he grumbled. As if on cue, the phone Edward had given Bella to use rang Claire de Lune(1), her ringtone for Edward.

"That's crazy. Do you have some kind of phone-controlling power now?" Jasper let out a rare laugh as she battled

"Maybe it's just you," he laughed. "Hey, what were you writing in that notebook when I came, Bella?"

Bella blushed, but after calming down a bit, handed the vampire the black book she had been writing in.

"They're, uh, character studies of, well, you guys." Jasper gave her a small smile and flipped open to the table of contents Bella had written neatly. His eyes scanned down, and read the last name on the list: his own. Bella saw where he was going to flip to, and immediately tried wrestle the book back to her, but Jasper was already finished.

"Brooding movie star?" He raised an eyebrow. Bella shrugged and nodded. He was about to question her further about her "theory" when Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie burst through the door, Carlisle and Esme hot on their trail.

Jasper groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"I knew we should have disconnected the phoneline."

--

**A/N: Should I continue? I think I may have another actual heart-to-heart with Jasper and Bella.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonding

**Here it is! Chapter 3! If this goes the way I planned, then this will be the last chapter! **

**And I realized I forgot a disclaimer. I know, tsk,tsk Araya.**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Text, Plot, OC© Araya Phantom**

**Characters, places, © Stephenie Meyer**

**An uber-short epilogue thing. Sorry, it's midnight.**

**--**

Alice nearly tackled the blonde vampire, giving him what looked like a worried hug first into a ravaging attack.

"You-you IDIOT!" She screeched at him. Jasper didn't even have the guts to calm her down he was so scared. Carlisle jerked Alice off of Jasper as gently possible, and moved on to Bella, checking to make sure she was ok.

"I'm getting over the blood quickly," she told. Carlisle gave her a smile and a fatherly squeeze on the shoulder.

He moved to look at Jasper, checking his wounds only to find them bandaged perfectly. He glanced at Bella, who was currently being interrogated by Alice.

"She's pretty good, Carlisle," Jasper murmured. The doctor smiled slightly, and called Bella over.

"You did this yourself?" He asked. She nodded nervously.

"Did I do it wrong?" She worriedly asked. Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head. Bella let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"It's actually perfect. If you get over your fear of blood, you could definitely be an amazing doctor." He told her. She gave him a small smile before someone else burst through the door.

"Bella? Are you alright!?" Edward yelled, his velvety voice laced with fear. Bella groaned, and threw Jasper a look, causing him to chuckle, and plastered a smile on her face.

--

"Bella?"

"Hmm, Jazzy-pants?"

"Jazzy-pants? Never mind that. May I finish you're character studies?"

Jasper opened the book, and flipped to the first section

_Edward Cullen is…_

_predatory, but supermodel beautiful all the same_

_a fabulous artist_

_Carlisle Cullen is…_

_the handsomest movie star I've ever seen_

_the best father/in-law ever!_

_Esme Cullen is…_

_the most undesperately beautiful housewife ever_

_the best brownie maker_

_Alice Cullen is…_

_The Energizer bunny_

_Emmett Cullen is…_

_a big stone teddy bear_

_Rosalie Hale is…_

_What more can you say that her name doesn't?_

_Jasper Hale is…_

_- a brooding movie star_

_- The best big brother ever_


	4. Chapter 4

"…and I expect you will not do it again, Jasper?" Dr. Cullen shuffled the papers on his desk and quickly sorted them into the appropriate folders lain out on the flat mahogany top. Jasper solemnly nodded and scuffed the floor with the toe of his Lacoste runner. Smugly, Bella stood in the corner of Dr. Cullen's study, with a satisfied look on her face.

"Hey, Carlisle, have you seen that body spray Bella likes? I was loo- oh, erm, am I interrupting something?" Edward burst into the room, seemingly in the process of changing his clothes with only a pair of dark denim slim-fitted jeans on(riding sinfully low, Bella mentally noted to make fun of him for it later), his bronze hair matted down, a shade darker than usual.

Bella turned red, and let out a small giggle. Jasper looked as though he wanted to disappear from the room entirely, and Carlisle, well, he just arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing Edward. Just reminding Jasper to never run around the living room where all of Esme's _very much priceless antiques_." Edward snickered and froze, spinning on his heel to look at Bella.

"Isabella, what _have _you done to my brother?"

"She called me a brooding movie star. I let Jazzy-Pants slide, but I completely and utterly draw the line at _brooding._"

"Goodness, Jasper. Act your age, you're 163!"

"Yeah, Jasper. You should know better," Bella faux-scolded, a mocking edge to her voice. Carlisle suppressed a grin. Too much time with Emmett, he noted.

"Umm, perhaps I should go now…" Edward burst awkwardly from the room.

Carlisle let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright, you two can go." Jasper returned to his normal melancholy mood, and Bella went out in search of Edward.

Alice was waiting outside, an amused expression on her pale face.

"Jazzy-Pants?"

Jasper threw up his hands in defeat.

"Don't even get me _started._"

---

Sorry it's so short, I have a huge art project, so I haven't updated at all!


End file.
